Discussions et délires !
by Sangoney
Summary: Délires ici et là à vous redonner le sourire grace à notre organisation préférée !


**mot de ****l'auteure : Hey every body ! c'est Sangoney ! Ceci est un "petit" délire que je me suis tappé avec Mizune-chan sur facebook ^o^ ! d'ailleurs je tiens à la remercier pour sa participation ! **

**ps : vous pouvez faire un petit tour de ses histoires ainsi que sur celle de Dokeshi- chan ! **

**ENJOY !**

*moi(sangoney)* MOUAHAHAHA ... je suis diabolique

*madara* Pourquoi ?

*deidara* C'est mon chéri qui est le plus maléfique

*moi* ah vous voila vous

*tobi* yuki chan !

*moi* tobi ... LACHE MOI TOUUUUT DE SUIIIIIITE

*mizune* Sangoney ! T'as le même prénom que un de mes OC dans une fic en cours d'écriture ! Enfin je te l'ai déja dit

*yuki pas Sangoney* Oui bah moi je suis un mec c'est la différence.

*tobi* waaaaa neijounette et connue

*moi* tu écoute au moins

*mizune* NEJI ? Il fait quoi là ? Aah non j'ai compris ! C'est ton surnom

*tobi* NE LA CONFONDS PAS AVEC LUI ! *prend une tête super sérieuse*

neijounette et en réalité un surnom pour ma superbe et très chère Sangoney

*mizune* Ouais mais y'a Neji ! Tu peux dire : Neigeounette !

*moi , deidara et madara * c'est moi ou tobi a pris une tête super sérieuse pendant 5 secondes

*mizune*MOTHER OF GOD

*moi* C'EST LA FIN , ON EST FICHU !

*tobi* Euuh... Happy new year Plein de joie et de bonne humeur ! Bravo 2013 !

*mizune* MOTHER OF GOD x2

*tout le monde* ... nous sommes tous fini nous allons tous mourir ir ir ir

*moi*...BORDEL TOBI T'AS PAS FINIS DE FAIRE L'ECHO !

*tobi* Mais Tobi is a good *SBAAF*

*mizune* Ta gueule t'es Obito et tu veux contrôler le monde

*moi dan une pose dramatique* pourquoi toi tobi tu étais ... si naïf et si drôle

*tout le monde pleure et sort les mouchoirs* NOOOON POURQUOI TOBIII !?

*tobi* je suis ta grand-mère japonaise.

*moi* O.O WTF

*tobi* et je suis amoureux de Sakura.

*sakura* Dude, WTF.

*moi tombant à genoux et en pleure* ... non...NOOOONNN

*sakura* tu sais yuki, je te le laisse, j'ai un rencard avec Lee.

*tobi* DAFUQ GROS SOURCILS?

*moi les larmes aux yeux* C'EST VRAIS ?!

*sakura* oui oui, le LeeSaku devient de plus en plus populaire, et le SasuNaru est a son apogée donc aucun soucis. Je pense que Mizune aimerait faire un YukiTobi (c'est vrai!)

*mizune* j'ai un projet de fic avec Yuki (toi en mec) et Muku, deux adolescent recueillis par l'Akatsuki.

*moi* ... TU VA PAS TE METTRE AU YAOI TOI AUSSI

*mizune* Quoi ? Tout le monde aime le yaoi ! J'aime tout moi !

D'ailleurs elle te sera dédicacé, ca Fait pas envie hein ?

*moi me retournant vers dokeshi* qui assise sur un transat ,boit un jus* TOI ET TES IDEES PERVERSES TU VIENS ENCORE DE COROMPTE UNE NOUVELLE AME

*me retournant vers mizune* merci ^^

*mizune* Dokeshi et moi on est POUR le yaoi ! Et de rien , ca fait plaisir ET N'OUBLIE PAS DE REVIEWER !

*moi* t'inquites simpai ! je m'occupe de reviewer

*mizune* Merci sangoney Dis, ca vous dirait un lemon ? Je ne promets rien !

Maintenant la review !

*moi partant les mains sur les oreilles* I'M NOT LISTENING !

*mizune dans une colère froide et glaciale et menaçante* Si !. *me torture et

finalement je fais sa review*

* hidan* je suis fier de toi jeune padayane

*mizune* "padayane" ?

*moi un bouquin dans les mains et des lunette aux bout du nez* padayane signifie apprentie jedai tirer de la célèbre saga de star wars .On peut aussi utiliser ce mot pour designer un apprentie de ... jenesaisquoi .

*mizune* Ah okéé, merci Hidan Dis, je peux te taper ? *puppy eyes*

*hidan* mais quelle question ! bien sûr que oui !

*mizune le torture avec des souffrances inimaginables même pour jashin* Aah ca fait du bien de taper quelqu'un !*elle se retournant vers moi *AS-TU FAIS MA REVIEW?

*hidan aux anges * aaaah quel bonheur !

*jashin* on devrait la convertir celle-là .

* hidan* par les pouvoirs de prêtre de jashin sama qui me sont conférés je te converties a la religion de jashin !

*mizune* Huhuhi, ca chatouille.

*moi* cool t'es immortelle

*mizune prend un couteau pour voir.*

*sasori* oy quesquispasse ?

*moi* je me suis convertie a jashin! Et je suis immortelle !

*toute l'akatsuki sauf hidan* non hidan ne nous dis pas que ...

*hidan* que quoi bande de connards

*akatsuki* NOOOON NOUS AVONS MAINTENENT EN CE MONDE 2 HIDANS !

*mizune* euh calme, ma personnalité c'est tout son inverse. Il a les cheveux clairs, moi sombres, il est tête brûlée, moi plutôt en retrait, lui bavard, moi discrète...

notre seul point commun c'est qu'on est vulgaires et immortels

*moi* elle dit vrai ! je vous le confirme

*mizune* eh oui!

*hidan* voila, on a maintenant une témoin que jashin existe ! En plus de moi !

*moi* attends une seconde... depuis quand la couleur des cheveux est elle une personnalité ?

*mizune* oui, Jashin existe ! *prend un couteau et se coupe la tête* voyez! Maintenant Kakuzu stp... Je te paye 5€ , je suis a sec en ce moment...

*se retournant vers moi* non mais c'était pour nous comparer

*moi* OY BAKA FACE ! TA TETE VIENS DE TOMBEE A JENESAISOU SUR MER !

*mizune* Non, elle est a tes pieds et kakuzu vient de la recoudre

*kakuzu* c'est la dernière fois enfoirée...

*moi* c'était quoi alors ... O.O;

*deidara* BWAAAH ! MON BRAS !

*dokeshi* n-ne t'inquiète pas dei-chou ... on-on va te le retrouver

*moi* '' on '' ? qui sa '' on '' ?

*dokeshi* :chuchote: je n'en suis pas si sure...

*mizune* oui, moi et Hidan

*moi* depuis quand vous êtes si gentil envers deidara vous deux ?

*mizune* depuis que c'est la fin de cette fanfiction !

*tout le monde* A PLUS !

*moi , Mizune-chan et Dokeshi-chan* une petite review pour nous ?

**notes de l'auteure**** : dans la vrais vie je me prénomme Neige d'ou le surnom neijounette et yuki chan ( yuki signifie neige en japonais )**


End file.
